For You
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Tobi está enamorado de Konan, sabe que es algo Imposible que su Amor corresponda, ya que ella ama a Pein a pesar de que éste no sienta lo Mismo, pero él Vive y es feliz es por ella. OneShot & SongFic


Ok…Tobi x Konan…esta es una pareja super fumadísima, ya que estos no pegan ni con pegaloca. Me surgió de mi loca cabecita en un rato de ocio, escuchando música (Precisamente, la que usaré en este Fic)…En fin, sea como sea, me gusta esta pareja más que el Pein x Konan (Aunque estos dos me Agradan también, ya que ellos si son más afines), y pues, les dejo mi mega-drogada, espero que sea de su agrado este One-Shot, que a su vez es un Song-Fic basado en la Canción de H.I.M. de "For You".

En fin, les dejo con la Historia más empalagosa que he Hecho (Es decir, no es apta para quienes detestan el Dulce XD), y con la Pareja más Fumada de Naruto )…Pero entiendan, estoy loca XD

_Otro punto que Quisiera Aclarar antes de Empezar:_ Todo lo que dice Tobi en el Fic es entre sus pensamientos y aquí se presenta muchísimo más serio que en la serie, así que va a expresarse en Primera Persona y no en Tercera como hace comúnmente. Lo que está en Negrita, Cursiva y Centrado son los Versos de la Canción

Creo que ya me extendí de más, los dejo con el One-Shot

* * *

_**For You**_

**Un Hombre que es Feliz y Sigue vivo por una Mujer que Jamás le corresponderá**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie.  
También está Basado en la Canción de "For You" del Grupo H.I.M.  
_**Pareja:**_ Tobi x Konan  
_**Contiene:**  
**Romance**_: Mayormente el fic es muy Tierno. No es apto para aquellos que detestan la Dulzura.  
_**Drama:**_ Tiene partes tristes, pero no en exceso  
_**Dedicado para**_ Sin dedicatoria específica.

* * *

Desde que llegué a la Organización Akatsuki, apenas con vagos recuerdos de mi pasado, siempre tuve una especial fijación en ti, quien sabe porque sea que ahora estoy enloqueciendo cada segundo por ti.

El chico extrovertido y bromista que suelo ser, se esfuma apenas pasas frente a mí. Solo consigo sentir un calor en mis mejillas, que menos mal puedo cubrir con mi máscara naranja, que apenas se puede apreciar mi único ojo, ya que el otro lo perdí…ante ti me vuelvo tan tímido. No sé cuando te podré confesar este sentimiento que me quema el pecho y me mata a cada segundo, ya que sé que estás con Pein y aunque sé que él no te quiere, tú te empeñas en que el te ama con la intensidad que tú a él. Pero nadie te ama como yo, mi preciosa Konan.

En el dolor de mi alma, en el vacío de mi corazón, de repente apareces tú para sanar las heridas de mi pasado…Dicen que eres la Mensajera de Dios, pero pienso que él te mandó para que estuvieras conmigo. No eres la mensajera, eres el mensaje, el obsequio que Dios me dio.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creen o les hago creer, no soy un buen chico, porque amar a la mujer de otro no es correcto

Pero, algún día, tarde o temprano, te alejarás de Pein y ahí estaré yo, para darte el amor, que ese maldito desgraciado no te dio. Ya pelearon hoy, te insultó y de más, y tú…solo te limitas a llorar. Esas lágrimas que no merece y tú le das…

_**In the grace of your love I writhe, writhe in pain  
In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same**_

Casualidades del destino que me llevaron a terminar aquí, a tu lado y a la vez no, pero no me importa sufrir a causa de este amor prohibido, vivo es por ti, estoy aquí es por ti, princesa.

Puedo matar sin compasión a todos mis compañeros de Akatsuki si a mi me place hacerlo, pero a ti…mi hermosa nena…no soy capaz de tocarte ni con el Pétalo de una Rosa, cosa que me recuerda a la que llevas siempre sobre tu cabeza, tus hermosas obras de Origami…Eres tan talentosa, Konan…Y yo…En verdad no sé ni de lo que soy capaz en esta vida.

Mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa de la noche, la que me recuerda que, aunque no sea mía, que no estoy solo…Aunque no lo sabes…Estoy aquí es por ti…Y espero que algún día tú también estés sea por mí, por muy egoísta que se oiga.

_**I'm for you  
I'm for you**_

Cada noche duermes al lado de ese idiota que te hace sufrir, te aferras a él y él sencillamente te hace a un lado, aunque hoy no estas con él, cada día lo odio un poco más, quisiera matarlo y descuartizarlo por todo el daño que te hace y que lo pague con su vida, pero hacerle daño a él, sería hacerte daño a ti, y eso jamás me lo podría perdonar…Si algún día yo te hiciese algún mal, te juro que te lo pagaré a costa de mi propia sangre, hasta mi último aliento.

Todas las noches estoy en vela pensando en ti recostado en mi cama, o vigilo tus sueños sin que te des cuenta. Si "él" no lo hace, con gusto, yo lo haré, al cabo "Tobi es un buen chico".

_**I'm killing myself for your love and again all is lost  
In 777 ways I love you 'til my death do us apart**_

Mi hermosa reina, yo estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Nadie sabe de este preciado secreto que guardo en mi corazón, pero quisiera confesártelo y que lo compartamos, pero, eso jamás se daría…Y por eso prefiero, venir a tu ventana todas las noches y contemplarte descansando bajo el manto de la oscura noche. Pero el corazón se me está consumiendo y se me hace inaguantable seguir en silencio.

Miro el cielo estrellado y pienso en ti, siempre imagino que bajo la noche la luna y las estrellas se sienten envidiosos de que alguien resalte más que ellas. Lástima que todo esto que digo sea para si mismo y no te lo pueda decir, y cuando concluya de hablarte, te bese como nunca lo has sentido.

Diariamente muero por tu amor imposible, es la Ilusión que me mantiene vivo.

_**I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are  
I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are**_

Y como todas las noches, hoy no es la Excepción en la que estoy en tu ventanal, otra noche en vela, viéndote dormir, pero esta vez estás sola, parece que si era cierto que discutiste fuerte con él, porque salió furioso de la Guarida a destruir una Aldea y cuando te vi llorar sentí que mi alma se resquebrajaba, ya que no era típico de ti observarte en esas condiciones…

Tú fuiste un apoyo para mí cuando Deidara murió, ya que él, a pesar de que me gritaba, le tenía un profundo Aprecio, pero pues…todo sucede por algo y ahí fue cuando te empecé a ver con otros ojos que no eran de compañeros…que no eran de amistad.

Hoy es el día, muñequita, el día en que te diré que te amo aunque no me escucharás, te besaré y curaré tus heridas y haré que cicatricen, juro que te amaré por la eternidad.

_**In 666 ways I love you and my heaven is wherever  
you are**_

Ya entré a tu recinto, así que ya no hay marcha Atrás, ya no tengo escapatoria. Te mostraré una faceta muy seria y determinada con sus objetivos, cosa que no he demostrado nunca, y la faceta escondida de cuan puedo llegar a querer.

Me siento a un lado de tu cama para admirarte, contemplar como esos azulados cabellos están totalmente esparcidos en tu cama y veo que tienes el cabello más largo de lo que aparenta, y tus labios son más hermosos…Nunca había estado tan cerca de ti. Este es el momento.

Ruedo un poco mi máscara, hasta el nivel que pueda descubrir mi boca, pero no es suficiente, así que la retiro toda… No quiero que despiertes y la veas, por consiguiente, me recuerdes y frente a Pein me acuses de algo…

Poco a poco me acerco a ti, para rozar tu boca con la mía…Te empiezo a besar con suma lentitud, ya que no quiero olvidar tu esencia, ya que esta puede ser la primera vez y la última que pueda tocar tus labios con los míos, sé que nunca serás mía…Correspondiste a mi beso…¿Fue Inercia, fue Inconciencia…O pensabas en él?

Se me acaba la respiración, y con esto, también el tiempo que puedo estar aquí…Pein puede volver en cualquier momento y quiero evitarte un problema.

_**I'm here for you - I am here for you  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
I'm here for you - I am here for you **_

Antes de irme te confesaré lo que siento…Sé que estas dormida y no me escucharás, pero así mi dolor cesará de algún modo.

-"Te amo, Konan, mi bella Princesa de la Noche…"

-"Yo…también te amo…Pein…"

Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al oír eso, pero no soy tan tonto como parezco, yo ya esa respuesta me la esperaba, pero esto fue la confirmación de que jamás habrá una oportunidad para los dos…Y con esto te digo adiós… pero siempre te veré tras esta máscara, siempre oculto y como debí hacerlo…

Me duele hacer esto, pero el único método para calmar el dolor que por masoquista me causé es ser frío contigo…Así…Evitaré recordar este momento…

_-"El mayor Pecado de Tobi fue querer a una Mujer Ajena…Tobi es un Mal Chico" _

_-"No me quiere…Tobi es un Chico Triste…"_

Me repetiré esas Frases para toda mi Vida…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Les gustó )?...Ya, sé que no XD

Pero, pues la inspiración solo me dio por resultado lo que arriba escribí.

Acepto Reviews: Críticas Constructivas, Sugerencias, y cosas buenas…

Saludos


End file.
